Hidden Treasury of Zelda Poems
by sakume
Summary: A few poems about different Zelda characters and situations, please read and enjoy!
1. Funny Poems

_I hope you like this collection of poems, I tried many different meters in this…I have ideas for quite a few, so I'll keep adding as I go. If you would like to request a certain character in a poem, please do so in the reviews and I will be glad to try and fulfill your request. (Include the character and what you would like me to write about) Hope you enjoy! This is the comedy category…_

(This first one was inspired by the thought that Link has a lot of girls chase him around/ how much they like him. This is what he might think)

Too Many Girls for Me

If I run into one, then I run into two,

I tell you girls, I don't know what to do,

I realized a fact I never really knew,

I know there's only one of me, and too many of you!

I'm just a young guy; I'm just a young man,

I'm not a miracle worker; I do what I can,

I'm seeing double now, three, four, five, six,

I'm wondering if this is a problem I can fix.

You surround me and look at me as if I've done a crime,

You know I will save you time after time,

You know whether your hair is green, blonde or red,

You will follow me and hound me until I'm dead.

There's no way I can choose, there's no way I can know,

There's no way I can respond to the feelings that you show,

There's only one thing that I really can say,

If you're a handsome hero, there's a price to pay!

(This next one is based on Link's view of Navi)

Stop! Look! Listen!

"Stop! Look! Listen!" Is all she ever yells,

About the enemies' weaknesses is all she ever tells,

I get a splitting headache, every time I hear,

Her little tiny voice shrieking in my ear,

She treats me like I'm stupid, like I just can't see,

Oh, why oh why did she get assigned to me?

Of course we go there, do this, do that,

And when she's done bugging me she flies into my hat,

Why can't you leave me alone, just please fly away,

Then I won't have to listen to your incessant "Hey!"

When we go fishing, why you just wait,

Don't worry Navi, I know what we'll use for bait…

_Did you like them? I hope so. This concludes comedy, unless someone has a request. Otherwise, we're done. So…look for the next update on dark selection poems._


	2. Dark Poems

_Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it too. It involves Darker poems, so be warned. Just to be safe I have rated it T. And the rhythms are different each time, so bear with me if you don't like it.. _

(This was inspired by the thoughts Link might have had in the shadow temple. I don't know about anyone else, but the redead are freakin scary to me!)

Enemies in Shadow

Here in the temple, I feel I'm in the night,  
The shadows creep and crawl, I hear noises too,  
I feel more depression, like I just can't fight,  
Something is stirring, though I don't know what or who.

Here I feel death, dwelling on my soul,  
Now I'm unsure, I'm starting to fear,  
I'm enveloped in the night, as blackened as coal,  
There are screams and shrieks, I'm sure I can hear.

There is no warmth or light, all that is gone,  
The skulls decorate the cold, gray stone,  
I feel as if I never again may face the dawn,  
Besides my fairy, I am alone.

The moaning in the background, is always the same,  
I dread the next room, if only I could stay,  
I only pray to hear a living soul call my name;  
Instead I smell the stench of decay.

I feel as if I have no hope, and only death exists,  
The guillotines threaten to slice off my head,  
If I don't come back, I wonder, will I be missed,  
When anyone finds me, I'll already be dead…

(This was inspired by Link facing Shadow Link in the water temple)

Myself I face, a reflection.  
He is I, and I am he,

There is no other, there is only me,

How can he exist, I just cannot see,

Myself I face, a reflection.

I am watching those eyes, glowing red,

There's so much in me that wants to be said,

He's just like me, from his feet to his head,

Myself I face, a reflection.

I cannot help it; I don't want to fight,

I just can't help it, I cannot attack,

It cannot be courage, what do I lack?

Myself I face, a reflection.

As I look over him, my mind fills with Why's,

When they told me it was easy, it was all lies,

I see regret and remorse when I look into his eyes,

Myself I face, a reflection.

_Well, I'm done for now…I guess the next category begins the romance. Lots of romance to go through. Oh, and yes, I will do one about Tetra. I'm thinking, "I'm a Pirate." You like? And about the Zelda, there's already one done! heh! It's called "A Link in my heart". What do you think?_


	3. Romance Poems

_Okay, time for the next category…romance. And boy do I have a lot of those poems. They won't all be in this chapter. Anyway, here's a few of them, and I'm going to try centering them and see if it looks better. Oh, and they are a little short._

(This is inspired by Malon's take on Link)

Just a Ranch Girl

Why would he want me? I'm just a ranch girl.

I don't have a future. I'm just a ranch girl.

I might as well forget it. I'm just a ranch girl.

I'm no match for him; I'm just a ranch girl.

He's a great hero. I'm just a ranch girl.

I'm a social outcast. I'm just a ranch girl.

I can't give you anything; I'm just a ranch girl.

I am not worthy; I'm just a ranch girl.

He has so many to choose from; I'm just a ranch girl.

Why did he come back? I'm just a ranch girl.

It really makes me wonder, am I just a ranch girl?

(This is inspired by Ruto's take on Link)

Blue as the Water

His eyes are blue, blue as the water.

The way he swims, it makes my heart aflutter,

He is my fiancé, so handsome, so brave,

He saved my world whenever I would rave,

He accepted the stone, the sapphire I had,

He never came back for me; it made me quite sad,

Then he returned, and now we are one,

And now we are together, watching the setting sun,

I can't wait for eternity; I hope this will never end,

If he ever leaves, my soul will never mend,

His attacks are faultless, his words never falter,

His eyes are blue, blue as the water.

(This is inspired by Saria's take on Link)

Will it last?

I see your face and wonder, will it last?

Every time I see you, I forget my past,

I look to the skies and I see our stars,

You're so close to me, and yet so far,

I know we're just children, dressed all in green,

But I just don't know what these feelings mean,

Your aqua eyes sparkle in the dark of the night,

The questions that I have don't make me feel right,

Thanks for being there at all, that's what I say,

Thanks for answering as I call, help me find my way,

I just want you to know you're my best friend,

Link…I hope this will never end.

(This was inspired by Zelda's take on Link)

A Link in My Heart

I try to forget, but there's a Link in my heart,

I know he is there, but there's a Link in my heart,

I strive to move on, but there's a Link in my heart,

If only I could ignore it, there's a Link in my heart,

I don't want this ache, there's a Link in my heart,

I see him, now there's a Link in my heart,

And now Link's here, we'll never be apart.

(They start getting longer now…here's one with Navi's view on Link)

If I Were Only Human

I see him flirt and save countless others,

I feel bad, for he has no sisters or brothers,

The first day I saw him, I don't really know why,

I told him he was lazy, but that was a lie,

He was our hope, the hero of time,

I promised to assist him through all of the grime,

I helped through the temples, and gave him hints too,

Together there was nothing that we could not do,

We defeated the evil and brought a new reign of good,

He was never even selfish; he did what he should,

We met up with the princess, and beauty so rare,

My wings began to droop at the sight of her there,

She was so lovely, and a human as well,

She was the one he loved, that I could tell,

I knew she was Sheik from the very start,

I could feel it in the pits of my tiny fairy heart,

As they stared at each other, I felt something new,

I felt jealous, and figured out just what to do,

He could never love me, and I didn't have a chance,

My little soul throbbed, as his eyes began to dance,

As we entered the temple we knew so well,

My voice whispered softly, like the ring of a bell,

"Goodbye…" I said, so he could not hear,

I hovered above him, tickling his ear,

Then turning away, I flew into the light,

And to this day I wonder, was what I did right?

(This one is inspired by young Link seeing Zelda for the first time)

A Rose in the Garden

The garden was layered, overflowing with green,

It was unlike anything I had ever seen,

As I entered, a sweet smell filled my nose,

It wafted itself in all of my clothes,

The flowers were innumerable, too many to see,

It was like heaven, it truly amazed me,

That's when I saw it, the petals so bright,

Her beauty reflected in the sparkling light,

The rose in the garden, standing out alone,

The sunlight shimmered, and off her dress shone,

The rose in the garden, standing off to the side,

If I said I wasn't in love, I would have lied,

The rose in the garden, with flowing blonde hair,

She was the only thing that I noticed there,

The rose in the garden, sent from above,

Zelda, the only one I would ever love.

_Well, that's most of the romantic ones. I have like two more that will be in the next chapter, and I will write one about Ganny, whoever that was…(wink). Later!_


	4. Thoughtprovoking Poems

_Well, here's my next chapter of poems, random and thought-provoking. Hope you enjoy the requests fulfilled!_

(This one is Sheik's perspective. Yes, Sheik is Zelda.)

Running in the Night

I'm running in the night, heading for the light,

I must meet him there; the wind whips my hair,

My help is my harp, my needles are sharp,

If I play a song, he must play along,

He knows me so well, in his memory I dwell,

The seven years passed, if only it would last,

I'm running you see, he'll never know me.

(This one is Impa thinking about her life)

Guardian

Guardian they tell me, a guardian I am,

Guardian to Zelda, the innocent little lamb,

Guardian against the evil, when it fights against the good,

Guardian of shadow, thought I'm not sure I would,

Guardian with strength, but a quiet voice to hear,

Guardian to her, I will always be near,

Guardian of safety, never leaving anymore,

Guardian against the man, who represents war,

Guardian and sage, in the village I stayed,

Zelda will never know the price her Guardian prayed.

(This is Link's thoughts years after the Hyrule world saving)

I used to be a Hero

I used to be a hero, and everybody knew,

Now when I mention myself, all I hear is "Who?"

I once was a champion, and saved the world of men,

Yet now my name's forgotten, over and over again,

I used to be a wonder, saving the sages too,

Now I am nothing, I don't know what to do,

I once was a miracle, a sign from up above,

Yet now I can't find a single person to love,

I used to have praise, and thank you's galore,

Now I have nothing, no glory in store,

I once had it all, fame and looks as well,

Yet now my position has just seemed to quell,

I used to be a hero, that's what I say,

Now my memory has just faded away.

(This is Link's mother as she left him)

Remember Me

My one and only evermore, never forget my face,

My heart even now won't stop, it continues to race,

I must leave you, but know you are never alone,

I will be there with you, never angry in my tone,

Please do not forget my love, keep it in your mind,

Please remember, just think of me and you will find,

I am always with you; even in you cannot see,

Link, my baby boy, please remember me.

(A request, on Tetra's view of Link)

Sea Flower

In a time long ago, before the birth of you or I,

The world was vast; the earth even seemed to touch the sky,

The ocean was full of ships that sailed upon the breeze,

But there was one type of ship, that sent terror through the seas,

A pirate ship, the horror of all,

To a merchant ship, would be its fall,

One pirate, above all, killed without a thought,

The cruelest of any, more often than not,

With flowing blonde hair, and sparkling blue eyes,

Born with no pity, keeping on towards the prize,

Tetra, she was called, though only by a few,

If you were to say her name, she'd run you though,

No weaknesses, no flaws, no problems at all,

Until one plundering, she met with her fall,

A boy, young and fair, came into her life,

A single boy, called Link, caused her heart strife,

She could never let her feelings show,

She would just never let him know,

Just a wink and a nod, was all he would get,

She would never tell him, never reveal it,

Yet she would do everything in her power,

To protect her love, this delicate sea flower.

(This is a request on Ganon, a comedy)

My Plans Never Work

I created a phantom, to stop this boy,

But he defeated it, as if it were a toy,

I revived a dragon, brought up from hell's pits,

But he found this hammer, and smashed it to bits,

I brought water to life, as he started to swim,

But that sure didn't work; he brought it over to him,

I tried a drumming monster, that he couldn't see,

But he found a lens of truth, and figured out the key,

I finally tried the witches, but like a ball and a bat,

He absorbed their attack; there goes my insurance on that,

I tried mini-bosses, but he won through it all,

So I decided it was my duty to take up the call,

I finally faced him, with no one else but me,

That's why I'm waiting here, longing to be free,

I wait in the sacred realm, in here I lurk,

I have but one complaint, my plans never work!

(Here's my other request, for the Red Lion)

I am a Boat

I'm a boat, able to sail upon the seven seas,

I am a boat, using my sail that fans in the breeze,

My young friend, who I help, this boy named Link,

If it were left up to him, I'm afraid I would sink,

I talk, although I must admit to be a ship,

Link sails me day and night, and on every trip,

He doesn't know that I'm a king, and he should treat me right,

I will help him free my daughter; I will help him win the fight,

He thinks very little, and sometimes not at all,

I am there to guide him, and help him not to fall,

Yet I must admit, I am tired to fake,

I'll wait until Zelda, my daughter will awake.

_Some of these were really hard. Oh well. If you want any more, I'm open to suggestions. Until then, later friends! _


	5. More Strange poems

_I apologize about the wait to the person who had requested…I did not see the request until a few days ago. Hope you enjoy it. Some of these are just weird. _

"The Mistake I made"

When he was just a boy, I really couldn't tell,

What a handsome man, he would grow so well,

Seven years past, I can't help but stare,

My heart feels so heavy, I really do care.

So many men, I could have my pick,

Why is it with him I have to stick?

Nah, I decide, he's too young for me,

But damn he's good looking,

That I can see.

"Die again"

I won't die again.

Again, and again, even in my dreams.

I see your face; do you try to tell me?

I can't listen, the thumping is too loud.

I'm going to keep this secret.

I'm going to close my mind against you.

Twisting, turning, I can't decide what to say.

I'm going to break all of the set standards.

I'm going to close my mind.

I'm going to find another way, I won't die again.

I'm going to close my mind.

I won't die again.

"You're there"

I wasn't looking, not expecting.

Your face popped into my life.

Who are you? I've never had anyone before…

I've been so lonely…finally found now.

I found it. What I see before me, it's you.

I'll always be there, even when I'm not.

You'll miss me for a while, but I'm there.

It's you. You're what I've been searching for.

Even when I'm not there, look for me.

Inside you.


	6. Passionate

_Got another request from someone, so here they are. I'm in the mood for freehand writing. I don't really know where they're coming from. Silly. I like the last one the best._

(Changed)

Remember that feeling? When I woke up…

I wasn't sure of anything, what have I become?

I don't know who I am anymore. This face, this body,

It's so unfamiliar to me. Like a drop of water in a reflection,

Everything has changed.

I used to believe that I knew a lot, about innocence.

Now I realize I know nothing. It's all changed.

My feelings, my emotions, who am I?

You chose me; you tortured me, kept me for seven years.

Everything has changed.

In that darkness, that state of sleep I was in,

I still heard your voice, still felt your touch.

Now it's harder to breathe, I don't want this.

I try to tell you, but you never listened. I'm not silent to the truth.

Everything has changed.

(Lost)

Lost…lost…lost.

Lost in this void, what is this music I hear?

Which way is home? I'm scared.

Those trickles of laughter, the constant tune.

Leave me alone. Can't you see I'm trying to leave?

I can't decide which way to go, what will become of me?  
Don't leave me alone in this, I'm sorry.

The back of the tune, I hear it. It echoes the same message.

Lost…lost…lost.

(Link's need)

Don't…don't do that. I have to look away.  
Please! Don't hurt me anymore. Please…

He touches your hand, I can see it plainly. Why don't you stop him?

I long to kiss you, just like we used to do.

What did I do wrong? Show me, don't do this!  
You can stop it! This desire, this burning passion…

It burns my heart, I have a need for your love.

I want you alone! There is nothing for me now.

You don't have to do this, not for anyone!

Don't you still love me? What have I done wrong?

I see his eyes, lust on your face. I can read your silence.

Why can't I control this feeling? You can leave me…

Just don't misuse me…Believe me. I love you.

Don't make me kill. What can I do for you?

I'll do anything! Anything! I only need to hear it!

These feelings I can't hide. Harder to breathe, I can't feel my pulse.

Do you love me still? Is it true? I can see it in your eyes. Your desire.

Stop this! I beg of you! Just let me leave! Break these chains of passion.

You hold me over you, just let me die.

Believe me! I want you! Leave him! Run! Don't let him!

I can't let him! I won't! Just tell me…please…tell me…..please.


End file.
